Gebruiker:Station7/Lijst van favoriete TV series
Ik ben gek op TV series, zoals in een andere lijst gezien kan worden. Hieronder staan een aantal van mijn favoriete series met mijn mening erbij. Lezen is op eigen risico. Favoriete Amerikaanse TV series Alcatraz Alcatraz gaat over een gevangenen in Alcatraz die verdwenen zijn in 1960 en later weer terugkomen in het heden. Hoe dan ook, niet iedereen is meer wie die was eerst. De meeste wel, maar niet iedereen. Ook de directeur zelf heeft een geheime agenda, maar de finale was jammer en zielig tegelijkertijd. Een mooie serie, ook al had het 1 seizoen. Afgekeken?: Ja, alles gezien. Arrow Arrow seizoen 1 draait om Oliver Queen die een aantal jaren op een onbewoond eiland heeft geleefd. Nadat hij terug is gevonden komt zijn ware aart te boven (The Arrow). Oliver Queen houdt dit geheim voor zijn vrienden, maar langzaam maar zeker ontdekken meer mensen zijn geheim. Oliver wil de stad redden van de ondergang en hun vijanden. Afgekeken?: Nee, alleen seizoen 1 gezien. *Opkomend: Seizoen 5 Bad Judge Afgekeken?: Ja, alles gezien. Breaking Bad Breaking Bad gaat over een leraar in scheikunde, Walter White en zijn vroegere student, Jesse Pinkman. Na een mislukte meth opdracht met zijn maat Jesse ziet Walter Pinkman. Dit leid dat Walter Pinkman wil helpen om goede meth te maken. De 2 worden partners, maar vertrouwen elkaar nog niet blindelings. In seizoen 1 gaat alles verkeerd, wat verkeerd kan gaan. De confrontatie tussen Walter en Jesse leid tot een organisatie waardoor ze in de cultuur van de drugs komen. Dit leid tot aparte confrontaties en een weg open naar nieuwe kansen. Walter wordt van scheikundeleraar een drugsmaker. Doordat alles lekker verkeerd, maakt het de serie juist leuk. Een gelijk effect had ik ook bij The Walking Dead Seizoen 1. Seizoen 2 en 3 zijn heerlijke seizoenen. De serie wordt spannender en neemt een andere draai aan het verhaal. Afgekeken?: Ja, alles gezien. CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Afgekeken?: Nee, alleen seizoen 12 is afgekeken. CSI: Miami CSI: Miami is een serie die zich afspeelt in Miami. Een CSI team (onderzoekers naar bewijzen) zoekt naar bewijzen bij moordzaken in het mooie Miami. Horatio Caine, gespeeld door David Caruso steelt de show. Maar ook de andere karakters zijn ontzettend leuk. Vanaf seizoen 3 is er een aflevering die een uur duurt. Vanaf dat punt in de show, focust de show zich al meer op de entertainment factor, iets wat in seizoen 1 en 2 minder was. Natuurlijk ook wel, maar niet zoveel als vanaf dat moment. Afgekeken?: Nee, alleen seizoen 1, 2, 3, 4 en 5 zijn afgekeken. CSI: New York Afgekeken?: Nee, alleen seizoen 1 is afgekeken. Momenteel seizoen 2 aan het kijken. Castle Castle is een serie met humor en misdaad en draait om Richard Castle en Kate Beckett. De serie weet goed de draai te vinden tussen humor en misdaad en soms deze beide samen te combineren. Hierdoor blijft het leuk in zijn eenvoud en dat maakt Castle wat Castle is. De serie Castle is in het principe van humor en misdaad en de rol van Richard Castle vergelijkbaar met de serie The Mentalist. Castle draait momenteel 7 seizoenen, waarvan ik al 4 seizoenen momenteel compleet heb gezien (waarschijnlijk 5). De humor en misdaad blijven allebei gewoon op een lijn, waardoor de één het niet wint van de ander. Houd je van droge humor en misdaad, dan is Castle iets voor jouw. Afgekeken?: Nee, alleen seizoen 1, 2, 3, 4 en 5 zijn afgekeken. Glee Glee keek ik vooral een paar geleden, maar ik heb nu bijna de serie compleet bekeken. Dit jaar (2015) eindigt Glee voor altijd. Een serie over vallen en opstaan. Nieuwe kansen en een toekomst die open ligt, althans, voor sommige personages. Glee is wel voorspelbaar, maar dat maakt de serie juist leuk. Natuurlijk zitten er een paar scenes bij waarbij je beter niet even kan eten, aangezien die niet lekker in beeld zijn. Niet vieze humor, geen vieze dingen. Dat is gedaan voor de humor, maar dat vindt ik persoonlijk minder. De serie heeft ook een leuk humor gehalte. In voorspelbaarheid kun je Glee heel hoog zetten, zo zou iedereen met een gezond verstand denk ik wel de serie bijna zo schrijven als de schrijvers uit Glee deden. Hoe dan ook, seizoen 1 tot en met 4 vind ik wel leuk, juist door die voorspelbaarheid. Seizoen 5 en 6 moet ik nog zien. Glee gaat over jonge mensen (gespeeld door acteurs die ouder zijn dan hun eigen personage) die nieuwe kansen willen. Het gaat ook over liefde, ruzie, een terug stap nemen of seksualiteit. Relaties hebben toch wel een belangrijk middelpunt in elke aflevering. Glee was vroeger meer mijn favoriet, maar nu weet ik het niet. Ben bang voor het ergste, sinds ik veel slechts heb gehoord over seizoen 5. Toch, hoe dan ook, ben ik benieuwd. Nou ja, één ding ga ik zeker doen, deze serie afkijken, want The Glee Wikia blijft me nog steeds interesseren, want van binnen ben ik nog een pure Gleek! :) Afgekeken?: Ja, ik heb alles gezien. Game of Thrones Game of Thrones is een mooie serie over koningen, koninginnen en de strijd tussen families. Er zit fantasie in, maar dat Game of Thrones wat het is. Meerdere plottwisten maken het verhaal nog beter. De dood van lead hoofdpersonage Ned Stark is naar mijn zegge toch een grote schok voor de kijker, maar dat hij hierna niet mee verschijnt is wel apart, aangezien iedereen dacht dat Ned Stark wel in meerdere seizoenen te zien zou zijn. Seizoen 1 is top en seizoen 2 is briljant. De verhalen sluiten mooi op elkaar aan en de serie laat ook zien dat het niet uitmaakt wel rang je hebt, als je maar niet als een idioot gedraagt om een rang te bemachtigen. Prachtige serie. De strijd en macht rond de families en om posities te bemachtigen laat zien hoe obsessief mensen kunnen zijn om een rol te krijgen. Moord en dood spelen in de serie grote rollen, dus kijk vooral niet op al zie je talloze moorden. Verraden of niet, eer komt in deze serie op een belangrijke plaats en laat ook zien dat je eer moet tonen ook al heb je familie verraden. Game of Thrones heeft ook een aantal alleenstaande episodes waardoor gebruik wordt gemaakt van een paar hoofdpersonages en niet meer en dus focust op 1 verhaallijn en niet meer dan dat. Hoe dan ook, in afleveringen erna kan er gefocust worden op meerdere personages, zodat deze verhaallijnen verder gaan en niet stil blijven staan. Game of Thrones behoort momenteel ook tot mijn top favoriete series. Lost, 24, Prison Break & Spartacus behoren ook tot de beste, maar aangezien ik deze heb afgezien allemaal, ben ik benieuwd wat Game of Thrones nog meer voor ons "de fans" heeft. Afgekeken?: Nee, alleen seizoen 1, 2, 3, 4 en 5 afgekeken. *Opkomend: Seizoen 6. Hawaii Five-O Afgekeken?: Nee, alleen seizoen 1, 2 en 3 afgekeken. Momenteel bezig met seizoen 4 te kijken. *Opkomend: Seizoen 7 Homeland Homeland draait om Homeland Security die om de veiligheid van Amerika draait. De hoofdpersonages Carrie Matheson, Saul Berenson en Nicholas Brody hebben de eerste 3 seizoenen de belangrijkste verhaallijnen. De eerste 3 seizoenen draaien vooral om het feit of Nicholas Brody een verrader is. Ik zal niks verraden, maar ik vond de eerste 3 seizoenen top. Het einde van seizoen 3 vond ik huilen geblazen. Het leek net een afgemaakte verhaallijn met een nieuwe verhaallijn er vervolgens aan vast. Al-Quada wordt voornamelijk veel genoemd. De serie doet zijn best om alles zo realistisch mogelijk in beeld te brengen. Ik vind het een top serie. De vraagt gedurende het eerste seizoen is: werkt Nicholas Brody voor Al-Quada? Afgekeken?: Nee, alleen seizoen 1, 2, 3 en 4 gezien. *Opkomend: Seizoen 5. Lost Afgekeken?: Ja, alles gezien. NCIS Afgekeken?: Nee, alleen seizoen 1 en 2 zijn afgekeken. *Opkomend: Seizoen 14 en 15 NCIS: Los Angeles Afgekeken?: Nee, alleen seizoen 1, 2, 3, 4 en 5 afgekeken. *Opkomend: Seizoen 8 Once Upon a Time Afgekeken?: Nee, alleen seizoen 1 en 2 afgekeken. *Opkomend: Seizoen 6 Person of Interest Afgekeken?: Nee, alleen seizoen 1 en 2 zijn afgekeken. Prison Break Afgekeken?: Ja, alles gezien (van seizoen 1 tot en met 4). Revolution Afgekeken?: Ja, ik heb alles gezien. Spartacus Afgekeken?: Ja, ik heb alles gezien. The Event Afgekeken?: Ja, ik heb alles gezien. The Mentalist Afgekeken?: Seizoen 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 en 6 zijn afgekeken. The Walking Dead The Walking Dead is een serie over een aantal overlevenden die leven tijdens een zombie invasie. Seizoen 1 is echt geweldig. De overlevenden gaan echt de niet professionele manier gebruiken om door de zombies heen te komen, want de serie zowel komisch als spannend maakt. Het einde van seizoen 1 laat zien dat zelfs de mensen van wie je houdt de moeilijkste keuzes moeten maken. Juist door de niet perfecte manier te gebruiken maakt seizoen 1 leuk, spannend en komisch. Seizoen 1 raad ik echt aan (seizoen 2 tot en met 5 Deel 1 moet ik nog zien). Behalve als je niet van zombies houdt of niet van ongeloofwaardige invasies zoals hier (wat juist de serie hierdoor leuk maakt). Afgekeken?: Nee, alleen seizoen 1, 2 en 3 zijn afgekeken. *Opkomend: Seizoen 7. Touch Touch is een spannende serie over een autistisch jongetje. Hij zegt gedurende het hele seizoen niks en "praat" alleen via nummers en cijfers. Via deze cijfers probeert zijn vader, Martin Bohm te ontdekken wat hij bedoeld om zo het evenwicht in de wereld te helpen bij mensen die allemaal in een manier met elkaar in connectie staan. Deze serie is een aanrader. Verder een prachtige serie waardoor ik mijn eigen nog meer waardeer als autist. Afgekeken?: Nee, seizoen 1 is afgekeken. 24 24 is een serie die niet in 1 woord is uit te leggen. Elk seizoen is geweldig op zijn eigen manier. De serie gaat over CTU agent Jack Bauer wie een normaal leven heeft totdat zijn vrouw Teri Bauer en dochter Kim Bauer gekidnapt worden de vijandige Ira Gaines. Deze Ira werkt voor The Drazens, een familie die wraak neemt op Jack Bauer en Senator David Palmer nadat hun een aantal jaar geleden verantwoordelijk waren voor de vrouw en dochter van Victor Drazen. Het eerste seizoen is misschien heel simpel, maar dat maakt het geweldig. Het begin komt een beetje traag op gang, maar zodra er actie is, gaat de serie meer op gang komen. Bij seizoen 2 had ik dit ook, het kwam ook traag op gang, totdat er meer actie was en de serie in een lekker tempo ging. Seizoen 2 vind ik niet slecht, maar is niet mijn favoriete. Maar seizoen 2 is wel leuk, omdat er van alles misgaat en Jack meer en meer in de problemen komt dan in het vorige seizoen (al tel je dood van zijn vrouw niet mee). Seizoen 3 behoort tot één van mijn favoriete seizoenen. De dood van Ryan Chappelle en Nina Myers leid tot een einde van die verhaallijnen en een nieuwe weg voor nieuwe verhaallijnen (wat voor het seizoen erna dus het geval was). De reden dat David Palmer aftreed is respectvol en typisch iets wat zijn personage zou doen, wat het dus geloofwaardig maakt. Seizoen 4 volgt Jack Bauer nadat hij ontslagen is van CTU en werkt voor Secretaris James Heller. De serie volgt ook een aantal nieuwe personages: Curtis Manning, Edgar Stiles, Audrey Raines, Erin Driscoll en Sarah. Dit seizoen is erg goed en volgt de serie in een nieuw perspectief en dat is maar goed. De nieuwe personages zijn vers en daarom heerlijk om naar te kijken. Met een schone lei de serie de serie weer oppakken. De serie introduceert ook Cheng Zhi, een opkomende vijand van agent Jack Bauer. Seizoen 5 volgt Jack Bauer na zijn gefakete dood in seizoen 4. Seizoen 5 is een erg gaaf seizoen en maakt het voor Jack Bauer en CTU nog moeilijker. De dood van David Palmer, Michelle Dessler, Christopher Henderson, Conrad Haas, Vladimir Bierko en nog een aantal doden zijn gaaf in beeld gebracht en dit wordt door kijkers ook als een van de beste seizoenen gezien. Ik vind dit seizoen heerlijk om naar te kijken. Seizoen 6 volgt Jack Bauer weer in CTU. Jack Bauer keert jaren later weer terug bij CTU en moet zo de confrontatie aangaan met zijn familie die natuurlijk belangrijk voor hem is. Jack's familie zit ook achter aanslagen en zijn verantwoordelijk voor vele doden waaronder David Palmer en Michelle Dessler. Ook is dit een van de mindere seizoenen, vind ik dit toch wel een geslaagd seizoen. De dood van Curtis Manning is episch, en na de dood van Abu Fayed door Jack Bauer komt Cheng Zhi weer terug wat weer voor een hevige strijd zorgt. Hamri Al-Assad (de persoon verantwoordelijk voor de dood van Curtis's mannen) ontloopt zijn daden niet. Ook al was hij naar de goeie kant gelopen, zijn daden voor zijn eerder werk als vroegere terrorist ontloopt hij niet. Toch wel een goed seizoen, alleen iets minder dan de vorige seizoenen, maar des al niet te min niet slecht. Seizoen 7 Seizoen 8 24: Live Another Day Afgekeken?: Ja, ik heb alles gezien. Twin Peaks Afgekeken?: Nee, alleen seizoen 1 afgezien. Favoriete BBC series Sherlock Afgekeken?: Nee, alleen seizoen 1, 2 en 3 zijn afgekeken. The Adventures of Merlin The Adventures of Merlin is een serie over Merlin, een jonge die in de leer gaat bij Gaius, zijn leraar in Camelot. Merlin wordt ingezet om Koning Arthur te beschermen en zijn vader, Uther Pendragon. Morgana is eerst een lief zorgzaam personage. De serie is echt prachtig. Mythes en saga's komen bij elkaar in deze spannende en zeer interessante serie. Een serie voor jouw en oud. De series finale was prachtig. Merlin zei over zijn krachten tegen Arthur. Wat jammer was geweest in de series finale was of Guinevere, Gaius en andere nog leefde, maar ik ben bang van niet. Dan nog, het einde was zielig. Ik moest zelf ook meehuilen een beetje, omdat ik medelijden had met Merlin. Hij had immers zijn beste vriend verloren. Een serie voor jongvolwassenen en volwassene. Zeker een aanrader. Elk seizoen was prachtig. Maar op het einde had ik niet alleen medelijden met Merlin, maar ook met Guinevere, die waarschijnlijk de ware identiteit wist van de Tovenaar. Ook met de Draak had ik het te doen. Eind goed, al goed? Nee, dat niet. Slecht einde? Nee dat vooral niet. Een mooi einde? Dat wel. :) Afgekeken?: Ja, alles gezien. Favoriete Canadese series Flashpoint Afgekeken?: Ja, alles gezien. Favoriete Nederlandse TV series All Stars Afgekeken?: Seizoen 1 en 2 zijn afgekeken. Baantjer Afgekeken?: Ja, ik heb alles gezien. Flikken Maastricht Flikken Maastricht seizoen 1 tot 5 had ik cadeau gekregen van mijn lieve zus. De aflevering Kogelvis en andere afleveringen van seizoen 1 maken Flikken Maastricht wat Flikken Maastricht nu nog steeds is. De traditionele manier van de afleveringen op de manier van gebruik van de ondervraging van verdachten en de muziek is min or meer hetzelfde in elke aflevering, maar dat maakt Flikken Maastricht wel puur Nederlands. De loop van seizoen 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 en de weg naar op de film (De Overloper) laat zien dat de schrijvers dit misschien al van tevoren hadden bedacht, althans de finales dan die leiden naar nieuwe wegen. Baantjer was vroeger mijn favoriet (en zal ook een speciaal plekje nog steeds voor mij hebben), maar Flikken Maastricht is echt een geweldige serie, vooral voor een jonger publiek. Baantjer, is naar mijn zeggen, toch iets meer voor een ouder publiek. Maar dat komt denk ik ook doordat Victor Reinier verscheen na Baantjer in deze serie. Seizoen 6, 7, 8, en 9 volgen elkaar mooi op en sluiten aan voor een nieuwe verhaallijn. Ik vraag af wat seizoen 10 voor ons laat zien. In ieder geval iets met een dierentuin. Ben benieuwd. Ook leuke vijanden zoals Daan de Vos (gespeeld door Thomas Acda) en de Hamza's en maffia maken hun debuut en proberen de hoofdpersonages voor grote problemen voor kiezen te zetten. Afgekeken?: Nee, maar momenteel alles gezien, seizoen 1 tot en met 10 + de film: De Overloper. *Opkomend: seizoen 11 en 12. Rechercheur Ria Afgekeken?: Ja, alles gezien. Seinpost Den Haag Afgekeken?: Ja, alles gezien. Smeris Smeris doet me op sommige vlakken denken aan The Following of 24. Dit komt vooral door de eindes die eindigen met een cliffhanger en zich vaak in het donker afspelen. Seizoen 1 van Smeris is geweldig. Het volgt 2 rechercheurs die met elkaar moeten opschieten en dit gaat van heel slecht naar beter. Het duo is geweldig en de acteurs spelen goed op elkaar in. Zeker geen teleurstelling. Afgekeken?: Seizoen 1 en 2 zijn afgekeken. Favoriete Documentaire series Verborgen Verleden Verborgen Verleden is een serie over Bekende Nederlanders (BN'ers) wiens stamboom wordt uitgepluisd. De ene aflevering laat meer een stamboom in beeld dan de ander, maar de serie focust zich ook op meer het perspectief van de BN'er en hun reactie op de vondsten. Vinden ze zich zelf terug? Mijn favoriete afleveringen zijn die met Ruben Nicolai, Waldemar Torenstra en Stef Bos. Het is leuke documentaire serie voor iedereen die van genealogie en stambomen houdt. Favoriete animatie series Beyblade Digimon Medabots Medabots is en TV serie die ik in mijn jongere jaren keek. Nu kijk ik het weer en de humor is nog steeds hetzelfde voor mij. De spanning ook nog wel, maar ik weet toch dat het goed eindigde, ook al kan ik het me niet helemaal meer goed herinneren. Het blijft voor mij toch echt een heerlijke serie. Het draait voornamelijk om gevechten tussen robots gemaakt door mensen. Ik kijk ook iets anders tegen de serie aan als vroeger. Nu let ik er ook meer op wie absent in welke aflevering. Dat deed ik toen ik veel jonger was helemaal niet. Afgekeken?: Ja, ik heb alles gezien. Pokémon Sonic X